north star Trella
by calitana
Summary: gray wolf Trella is a pit fighter but once had a good life with a close friend. what happens when Toboe follows a familure voice on the wind and leaves the pack?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first time i don't own WR but Trella is of my own creation. i want true contsructive critisum thank you very much. **

guide: narative _thinking_ _memory_ **change location**

Trella the young gray wolf huddled in her cage listening to the clash of chains around her, thinking of happier times with her

Trella the young gray wolf huddled in her cage listening to the clash of chains around her, thinking of happier times with her old owner Samar whose house was warm, safe, and had warm gentle hands that stroked her fur lovingly.

Samar had cleaned houses for a living. One of the houses had a young red-brown wolf born only a week prior to her own birth. They had played a lot together but now after a year of being in this despicable place could not remember his name. She did remember that he had a ready smile and four silver bangles on his right forepaw that clinked softly when he walked. Nothing like the heavy clang of thick chains and rattling cages shook by half crazed dogs eager for their next fight. Those silver bangles he wore told any other human that he belonged to the old lady he lived with.

Trella also had had jewelry which marked had as Samar's. It had been a necklace with jade pendent. Samar had spent hours chipping away at the jade rock until it took shape of an eight pointed star that had hung proudly around Trella's neck_. __"It's the northern star Trella," Samara told her, "it was used to guide people home. I place this around your neck for two reasons: first is your name means star second is because you Trella are my north star. When I'm with you I'm home."_

Alas the peaceful life was not to last. Robbers broke into their quite home. Samar shot dead trying to defend herself. Trella enraged killed two men but was caught and thrown into a cage to be sold as a pit fighter. Winning meant nothing to her. Trella only wanted to be free of this cage to be able to go home and maybe find the young wolf she had once played with.

Unable to keep her silence any longer Trella threw back her head and sang.

I, named after the North Star

Who guided everyone home

Am kept in this hateful place

And find myself alone

I have but one wish

I wish to go home

**Many miles away**

Toboe lagged behind his pack he had already regained his energy that had made him fall behind in the first place. Shaking his red-brown fur of dust caused his silver bangles to clink.

"Oi, Toboe, hurry up." Hige a tan wolf called back to him. Tsume, a gray wolf with an X shape scar on his chest and Kiba a white wolf stood waiting for him.

A light wind blew from his back. On the wind he could hear the faint howl of a she-wolf's song. Although it was faint the voice itched at his mind. That voice sounded familiar. He couldn't ignore the feeling that he knew that voice. He turned and sniffed the wind. He looked back at his pack they were moving on tired of waiting. Traveling with them was like a game of tag. And he was it but all the other players were faster than him. He started walking towards them again lost in thought. The only on who he had ever caught in a game of tag had been Trella. He froze TRELLA. That was the voice. He spun around and ran in the direction the voice had come from. Not even shouting what he was doing to his pack. Unaware of Toboe's change of direction they continued on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Trella the young gray wolf huddled in her cage listening to the clash of chains around her, thinking of happier times with her

_**Chapter 2**_

_Now why did I do that? These humans and dogs don't deserve to be graced with a wolf's howl._ A human banged her cage. "Spike seems ready to fight. Put her in next." Trella recognized the name these human snakes gave her. She guessed they got it from the necklace they had taken from her. The fools couldn't even tell it was a star.

"You're gonna win this fight for me aren't ya." The man stood in front of her cage. A man Trella recognized as her keeper. Other men laughed "you're going to put that pip-squeak in the pit. Man it won't last five minutes." Keeper gestured towards the cage, "she's not an overgrown lapdog. She just needs to get riled up."

On Keepers wrist was her necklace with splotches of grease, blood, and mud on it_. How dare he let it get so filthy?! How dare he let Samar's hard work be soiled like that?!_ Trella lunged against her cage her jaws snapped closed near his hand. He jerked his hand away causing her face to slam on the bars. She couldn't believe her luck. Her treasure, her beautiful, precious, treasure was in her jaws. She wasn't about to let go. The fool finally noticed that he could get away if he got the necklace off his hand and shook it until it came loose and ran off.

It was hers. Finally, after months of waiting she had gotten her pendent back. Trella set it on the ground and flipped part of the chain over her nose and carefully lifted her head and let the chain slide into place around her neck. She felt so happy she could cry. But now was not the time her fight in the pit had started. Trella trotted out for her cage into the pit to face her opponent.

**In the distance**

Toboe topped the hill panting a little. Running for hours had tired him some so he went to a slower pace. The sent of blood came to his nose. _Blood? Why blood?_

Below at the bottom of the hill sat an old warehouse. The cheer and shouting of humans was loud. Toboe curious as ever went to investigate. He moved closer to the building. He nudged the door open and sneaked inside. It was dusty, crowded, and loud. It smelled of alcohol, sweat, and blood. He crept farther in to the edge of the stands. Below him was a pit with two large dogs fighting. He didn't like it one bit.

Toboe turned to leave but got knocked over by a drunken man. Dazed he slowly got to his feet. The man started to yell. "DOG LOOSE! DOG LOOSE!" Others came holding long sticks with loops of rope at the end. A rope slipped around Toboe's neck. "That was easy. What should we do with it?" Toboe did not like this man's voice it sounded oily and the aura he gave off was too calm for having a wolf attached to the end of his stick. Toboe didn't know what came over him, probably too much of Kiba telling a wolf should have pride of who and what he is, but Toboe attacked.

Another loop of rope went around his neck stopping him. A man in a tux smoking a cigar, "Well, if this mongrel wants to fight let him fight." He waved his cigar and gestured towards the pits, "That fight is nearly over anyway."

Toboe was dragged towards the pit and the men kicked him in. Toboe let out a yelp of pain and dropped into the pit. The rope slipped from his neck. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up at the top of the pit. It was shallow enough he could jump out again. It might hold a dog well enough but not a wolf, only problem was the people.

A growl behind made him jump and turn. The fighters in the pits were a dog that looked like a Doberman with a bull dogs muscles. The other was a gray she-wolf about his size. They didn't even realize he was there they were so immersed in their fight.

**Trella P.O.V.**

Trella's opponent was strong but his size was his undoing. Trella had fought many of his type before and knew how to make his weight advantage a disadvantage for him. She was small but quick and speed was something these big dogs weren't use to. She ran straight for him aiming for his neck, or so it seemed. Last second she dodged around him. The mutt trying to follow reared on his hind legs to face her. At that second when he had the least balance she lunged for him knocking down and pinning him biting his throat. She made his death as quick as possible. When he finally died she let out a howl.

The crowed cheered and boo loudly. So use to the noise she blocked it out. She turned to go to her cage where she could be left alone. Instead she spotted a brown dog frozen in fear staring at her. Then he whispered "Trella" and it was her turn to freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**_here is chapter three thanks to _****_WargishBoromirFan_****_ for telling me how to do this correctly. once again i wnat constructive critisum if you feel you have to be mean, then do so I don't care as long as i can get better._**

_**Chapter 3**_

_He knew he name. He knew her real name. How? Why? Who was he? This reddish wolf knew her name._ Trella could not stop thinking this. It made her uneasy and she growled softly in warning. The other wolf began to fidget prancing a little in place.

"Trella" he whined, "don't you remember me? We use to play together at Granny's when Samar brought you over. I've been looking for you Trella. I've been running all night since I heard your howl."

The crowed had quieted waiting to see what the two wolves would do. Now Trella could hear the cling of her opponent's silver bangles. He bowed to her in the canine invitation to play.

A similar scene flashed through Trella's mind of a younger wolf inviting her to play. With the summer sun warm on their backs. It had been a life time ago. She had taken the invitation with a pounce on his back.

Too embarrassed to admit she had forgotten his name she did the same as she had then. She pounced on him and grabbed his ear playfully wagging her tail. That led to an energetic game of pouncing and nipping. All the while he was barking her name happily like a chant over and over again. _He was the same as he was back then when they were pups_. Trella froze looking at her old friend she now had pinned on the ground. He hadn't changed but she had. There in the pit with them was proof. The dead dog she had killed still lay only a few feet away.

**Toboe P.O.V.**

Toboe noticed Trella's freeze and her quick glance at the dog she had killed. He hated the fact that she had been the one to kill it but he also knew death was part of life and killing was a part of a wolf's life. He wasn't a pup anymore he knew the dangers that came with life same as he knew the joy.

Over head the crowd began to boo wanting to see them fight not play. "Trella," getting her attention he nuzzled her and said "let's leave here. With both of us we should be able to break out of here. You and me, out in the wild like it's suppose to be."

She hesitated

"You don't want to stay here do you?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Then let's go. Out of the pit, through the door, quick and simple. They won't know what hit them."

"Okay." She murmured so softly Toboe could barely hear her. She slowly got up off of him and waited for him to stand.

Toboe took the lead jumping up out of the pit with ease and headed for the door. Trella close behind. They were out the door with no problems and under the open sky while the audience was scrambling in panic and dog handlers were trying to get to their guns and traps.

The two wolves ran together leaving behind the chaos. Toboe led the way with Trella's stride matching his. "There's a river up ahead. Once we cross that we're free of this place." he explained, "there's no bridge for miles so the humans won't be able follow."

At the river Trella skidded to a stop while Toboe ran and lightly jumped from rock to rock quickly crossing the river. He was already use to finding his grip on slick ice so the wet rocks were easy for him to cross. Trella hesitated on the other side of the river watching Toboe cross. Already she could hear human shouts. _If he can do it so can I._ She backed up a few steps to run and jumped for the rocks, and promptly slipped freezing soaking two of her paws making her yip. Toboe turned back seeing her still on the river.

"Trella! Come on you can do it! The rock to your left will do fine! Jump there!" Toboe himself gracefully leaped onto the rocks towards her.

Trella whined not liking the fast moving water one bit and jumped. "Good now to your right" Toboe encouraged.

On her forth jump she slipped her hind legs plunged into the river."HELP!" her front legs clawed at the rock finding little to hold on to. Suddenly teeth locked onto the scruff of her neck. The human shouts could be heard over the roar of the river. Glancing over Trella could see men taking aim at them with their guns.

"LEAVE ME! RUN! THEIR GONNA KILL US BOTH!" She shouted at him

"No!" came the muffled reply "I spent to long thinking I would never see you again to leave you now!"

A loud bang sounded and Toboe slumped falling into the river. The current dragged both wolves downstream.

**_Chapter four is under construction. please review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Trella the young gray wolf huddled in her cage listening to the clash of chains around her, thinking of happier times with her

_**Chapter 4**_

Hige, Kiba, and Tsume walked through the valley chatting aimlessly. Well Hige was. Kiba grunted at some of his comments but was otherwise silent. Tsume pinned his ears flat to his head trying unsuccessfully to block Hige's mindless chatter.

"Just shut your trap will ya Hige no one's listening anyway!" Tsume snapped.

Hige pouted, "Toboe's listening to me. Aren't ya Toboe?"

No response.

"Toboe how bout backing me up here."

Silence.

"Toboe, what's wrong cat got your…" Hige taunted turning to face the youngster. "Toboe?"

"Now what's the problem? Runt too tired to even speak?" Tsume growled mockingly and continued walking not looking back.

"Guys?" Hige voice quivered slightly.

"What?!" Tsume snapped slowly coming to a halt. Kiba stopped as well.

"Where's Toboe?"

"Behind us like always."

"No… he is not."

"What?" Kiba and Tsume yelled. Sure enough the youngest pack member was no where to be seen.

_**Trella P.O.V. far down stream (CHAP 3)**_

_**Author note: Trella still can't remember Toboe's name nor has he mentioned it.**_

Trella struggled with the current with an unconscious Toboe in her jaws. Her teeth ached as the river tried to yank him away. Her limbs numb from the cold water and her body scraped and bruised from being thrown against the rocks.

After who knows how many miles Trella managed to drag them to shore. Blood dripped off of the two wolves from various cuts and scrapes acquired from the river. Time in the pits had trained Trella to ignore them as she struggled to her feet to examine the unconscious wolf beside her.

He had faired better than she had with no injuries previous to the escape. The bite marks in his shoulder were her doing but they would heal in a few days time. Blood covered his face poring from the bullet wound near his eye. She lightly touched it lightly and her breath froze in her lungs in fear. _Had it been fatal? _Trella slowly released her breath. Trying to calm herself, barley succeeding.

She nudged the undamaged side of his face whining "Get up. Please get up we need to leave. Your okay right? You just got to be okay! You're all I have left." No answer. Not even a groan. She pulled his ear. "Time to get up." She sang, "Time to leave. Those humans might still be looking for us. We need to leave."

"Come on." She started to shake him, "wake up! I mean it." Her eyes shone with tears. "GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET! DANG IT I MEAN IT GET UP!" she started to shake him violently. "Please open your eyes. You really are all I have left." She was now whispering. "Please."

Cough erupted from his chest water poring out of his nose and mouth. "Ooowwww." Trella jumped back. She stared at the soaked red wolf with wide eyes until the coughing stopped and brown eyes looked back at her. A smile bloomed and a faint laugh. "You're okay." she said in a disbelieving voice, "You're really okay."

"You're really alright," she hopped over to him and started nuzzling him. "Thank the moon and stars you're alright." She was laughing with joy.

"Oo er oo?" he mutter slightly.

"What was that?"

He cleared his throat and asked again in a whisper. "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Forgot to mention. Their in a forest covered mountain range similar to the North America Cabinet Mountain Range. Pine trees and such.) **_

"Dame it! Still no sign of him. How far did we travel without the Runt? We've been back tracking for hours." Hige snorted out the dirt in his nose from trying to sniff out Toboe.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough!" growled Tsume. He shoved Hige's nose in the dirt. "Stop complaining and find him!"

Kiba watched quietly, judging when would be the best time to save Hige without getting killed by Tsume and let Tsume vent some of his anger so he won't start a fight for no good reason.

"How about you stop complaining and you try to find him. I've been sniffing for hours. THE SCENT IS JUST NOT HERE!" Hige shouted at Tsume shoving him away.

"Toboe must have left sometime in the middle of the night. When did we last stop for him?" Kiba finally asked breaking up the fight.

"About two in the morning. What's that got to do with anything? He could have left at any time and we'd never know. When he's not talking he's as quieter then even you Kiba half the time I don't even realize when he's right next to me. The only warning you get is his bracelets. If he didn't have those he'd be a good hunter." Tsume huffed. He then kicked Hige, "now, do your job." _**(If Toboe's not really good at being quiet in the show then he is now. Don't really know haven't seen the show in months.) **_

Kiba stared at Tsume. _Did he just give Toboe a compliment? He must be really worried._

**Trella P.O.V.**

Trella stared at him. _Did he just seriously ask 'who are you?'_ "You're joking right?"

He shook his head. "No. Who are you?"

"You're telling me that you don't know who I am even though only a few hours ago you fall into my life saying 'hey Trella remember me we use to play together. You don't like this place right? Right. One wolf might not be able to get out of here but two no problem. Let's go.' We run, humans chase us, we make it to the river, I fall while you help me you get shot, we float down here and you DON'T REMEMBER ME!"

"No. Did that really happen? What you just said?"

"Slightly different wording and a few minor details more yes that just happened. I don't know about you but I'm wet, cold, and tired and standing in the wind is _not _helping. Plus those humans might still be after us so can we go find some shelter? Yes? Let's go." Trella helped the slightly wobbly red wolf to his feet and wandered into the woods. It was late in the morning when they found a large fallen large tree dug a hole underneath that they finally got some rest.

Hours later with the sun high in the sky they both woke up. Both tended to their cuts licking them clean. While Trella cleaned the wound from the bullet on Toboe's head he asked questions and Trella answered. Where did I get the bracelets? Old lady he lived with. Why did the old lady give them to him? So other humans knew he belonged to her. I was a PET? Yes. Why? Because she raised you. Where you a pet as well? Yes. Then the question she was dreading came.

"What is my name?" he moved away from the cleaning she was doing near his eye and looked into her eyes.

Trella looked away. "I don't remember your name. We haven't seen each other in over a year. I went through hell during that time and I thought I would never see you again so I didn't bother to remember." He continued to stare. _I wish he'd stop that I can't remember and that's that. It's not my fault_. She kept her head down.

"Well, how about you give me a name? You know me better than I know myself right now."

Trella's head jerked up. "Well what's my name?"

"Red?" Trella said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You can do betted than that."

"Jingle? Bangle?" firm no's on both "Bracelet?" revived a raised eyebrow and a look asking if she was crazy. "Okay okay how about … Silver?"

"Silver?" he pondered over it a few minutes. "Silver's more of a name you would give a wolf of your coloring."

"That is why it works no other red wolf will have that name." Trella got really excited. "Think about it if we get separated and run into some troublemakers I say I'm looking for my friend Silver they go on a wild goose chase looking for a gray wolf and you'll surely hear about it and be able to find me. No one will ever think of looking for a red wolf with a name like Silver. It will save us a lot of trouble." Trella's tail was going wild with her enthusiasm over the name.

"Okay Silver it is. But only if that same situation happens with me I can say I'm looking for Cloud. After all your coloring is about the same as a storm cloud."

"Okay I'm Cloud when trouble arises and you're Silver."

A stomach growled. "Let's go hunting." Toboe/Silver announced.

"I don't know about you but… I don't know how to hunt."

"Lucky for you, I do at least smaller game like rabbit."

"since when do you know how to hunt?"

"The guys taught me. You just watch. You might learn something."

"Who are the guys?"

Toboe/Silver paused, and then softly murmured "I don't know."

_**From this chapter forward Toboe will think of himself as Silver. Thoughts, likes, dislike. Let me know. Also the pack won't meet up with Toboe for a few chapters but should I talk about their search more, less or not at all? Please tell me. Also suggestions for Trella's human look are appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

After dining on two rabbits, a bird, and a squirrel Trella and Silver lay under the log with Trella playing with Silver's bracelets. Silver patiently let her. "You really like them don't you?"

"Uh-Huh." Trella did not even pause with making the bracelets clink.

"Why?"

"The chains around me when I was in the cage were very loud and always rattling. In my mind I would lessen the clang to a soft clink and be able to think of happier times when I played with you while Samar and your owner sat calling us in to eat. It kept me sane while I was the Pit; it was a hell-hole. I never want to have to fight again."

"Well if you like them so much then, here have these." Silver said as he took off two of his bracelets and placed them next to Trella. "But in exchange I want to learn how to fight."

"Didn't you hear me? I never want to fight again!"

"I said teach, not fight. I may know how to hunt well enough to feed us decently, but I don't know how to fight. If I learn how to fight I can protect you so you don't have to fight. Besides that skill will be useful until we can stay in one place. Some packs don't like others passing through their territory. Also your female and these wolves we meet might be looking for a mate. If I'm strong enough to take them on they won't question you for traveling with me."

"You sound like you have a lot of experience traveling and meeting with these wolves that don't like strangers."

Silver laughed "I do. I even went through a town that humans rejected other humans because they thought that strangers bring curses and diseases. It didn't matter if they saw me as a human or a wolf they still wanted to drive me out of town."

"Human or wolf?"

"Yeah each wolf has an illusion so we can blend in and humans normally won't bother us. Anyway _you_ are getting off the subject, will you each me to fight?"

"If I teach you I will have to fight you to make sure you understand what I teach and I don't want to fight."

"You are teaching not fighting for your life. We would be doing a mock fight and could stop at anytime."

"We're just going to have to agree to disagree aren't we?"

"I guess, but you're getting off subject again."

"You're not going to stop hounding me about this are you?" Silver shook his head and Trella sighed, "Let me think about it for a few days okay?"

Silver grinned knowing he won. Trella seeing this kicked a rock at him saying "Go to sleep," and flopped on her side muttering something about males and not knowing when to give up.

**Hours later nighttime**

Trella woke alone in the den. Leaving it and entering the cool night air reviled Silver sitting staring at the moon. A twig snapped under her foot. Silver chuckled still looking towards the sky. "We're going to have to work on you walking silently. Come bask in the moonlight with me, you'll feel better."

Trella walked over "What's wrong? Are you trying to remember?"

"Yeah, it's frustrating not knowing what I did for the past year."

"At least that bullet only took your memory not your life." Trella murmured quietly toying with her necklace. "Look at the bright side of things. That is what you always did when we were younger."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you were always cheerful, always smiling ready to play." Silver just huh-ed at that. Trella didn't like this depressed Silver. He was nothing like her puppy-hood friend. "You said something about human illusions what did you mean exactly?"

"I'll just show you instead it's easier than explaining." The brown wolf was now replaced with a young teenager with brown hair, large brown eyes, wearing a red button up shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, along with green cargo pants and black boots.

Trella jumped back and growled. "It's still me Trella. Look more closely." Doing so Trella saw that inside the boy was Silver. "This is just an illusion; if you know what you're looking for you can see straight through it. In the morning you can try yours. The night is half over. Let's get some sleep." Silver dropped the illusion and headed back for the den.

Trella stared after him. He had changed. Nothing major, but he seemed wiser, as if he had also been through hard times. She wondered if he was indeed still the pup she remembered as she had first thought before the escape. He was not as innocent as he seemed when he rescued her. "Are you coming Trella?" she shook out of her musings and headed for the den. Everyone had to grow up sometime. He just did it while her back was turned. But she couldn't be mad at him after all hadn't she done the same in the Pit. Trella crawled inside and placed her head around his neck. He sighed a happy sigh and waged his tail once. She smiled faintly hard times or not he was still her Silver.

**_Trella's human form reviled in the next chapter but suggestions are still welcome her look is not 100 dicided. Still would like to know if I should add more or less of the Pack's search for Toboe. Also if you are waiting for Cheza just to let you know it's not going to happen she's to confusing a character for me to write. Plus if your looking for a time in the show I guess it's after the fight for Paridise at the end. And I'm going off the book and the anima so if there is some confusing parts thats why. _**

**_As always your thought and suggestion and welcome._**


	7. Chapter 7

Rain poured down on the three wolves. Tsume growled, this was not going well. Hige sighed "Well, might as well as find some shelter." Tsume growled louder. "Hey, even if there was a trail, which there is not, the rain would have washed it out. There is no scent to follow, the trail is gone. Even I can't follow a trail that's not there. So don't even _think_ about taking it out on me."

"Hige's right continuing would just be foolish." Kiba stated softly, "also this rain is not doing much for my mood. Those rocks over there should provide some cover." By rocks he meant an assortment of logs and boulders all piled together. Shelter meant all three of the wolves finding crevices to stuff themselves into. For the three wet hungry wolves it was a _long_ night.

Morning came for the pack with a soft drizzle. Hige sniffed around a little. "Yup I was right there is not trail whatsoever."

"Guess we do this the hard way. Go from town to town and look around." Kiba sighed, "Which direction should we head?"

"The way to the nearest town or city," grumbled Tsume, "the Runt probably found some human who needed help and couldn't resist getting himself into trouble."

"Well that would be northeast. Let's go."

The wolves headed in their chosen direction. While many miles south two young wolves slowly crawled out from under their log and headed west.

Trella shook her fur free of dirt enjoying the clink of two of Silver's bracelets. Silver crawled out after her and stretched. The drizzle falling did little to hinder their high spirits. "Want to try casting your illusion?" Silver asked.

Trella paused from scratching her ear. "Sure, what's first?"

"Think of yourself as a human. What would you wear? How would you do your hair? How would humans see you?"

Trella heaved a sigh _what would I look like if I were a human huh?_ She closed her eyes. A few minutes later she cracked one eye open and looked at Silver. "Anything?"

He shook his head. Trella pouted. "You'll get. You probably just don't have a firm enough image in your head. Don't worry about it."

The two pups jogged along not covering many miles. Every mile or so Silver would crouch low to the ground then faster than a heartbeat would suddenly lunge and grab for some small animal. Three times out of five he caught something. Trella watched in utter fascination. Her few attempts failed miserably usually with a mouth full of leaves.

At her twentieth attempt she caught a squirrel by the tail. But in her excitement it got loose. She glared at the squirrel as it shouted insults at her from high in the trees. She shot Silver an evil look as he was trying and failing to hold in a laugh. "Not. A. Word." Which only succeed in making him laugh harder. He then had his first lesson in fighting.

Trella smirked as Silver limped behind her and said in a sing song voice. "The enemy won't give you a warning you must always be on guard." He shot her a dirty look knowing that that was just her excuse for getting back at him.

Later evening

"Hey Trella smell that?" Silver paused sniffing, "smells like a city's near by."

"Yeah think we can make it before nightfall. I'm exhausted." Her head hung low and her tail drooped with no extra energy to hold it high. "Why do you still have energy?"

"You'll get use to covering a lot of ground. My pack and I would have normally run twice the miles we've covered before we'd stop for the night."

"You didn't stay in one place? Was your territory stolen?" Trella asked latching on to the fact that Silver remembered something.

"No we had no territory to begin with. We were to busy looking for Paradise to stay in one place long."

"Paradise? What's that?"

"Paradise is a beautiful place where there is enough food and space for all wolves and then wolves rule. It's well a paradise just for wolves." Silver smiled, "They say no ones ever been there I think that the ones who find it are so happy they don't want to leave so no one can say for sure if it exists or not."

"Tell me more." Trella asked eagerly.

"I…" he heaved a sigh, and his tail and head slumped towards the ground.

"…It's okay."

"Trella…?" Not sure what to ask he shook his head.

"It's Cloud now you know until we're out of the city. Race ya!" and she took off running towards the city's lights

Silver laughed and took off after her.

Once in the city Silver put up his illusion. Trella grumbled when hers failed to materialize. "Hey if anyone asks you're my pet dog." Silver pointed out trying to cheer her up. An old fountain gurgled near by. "Stay there I'll scrounge up some dinner okay."

Trella nodded and Silver took off. She headed towards the fountain looking into the water she growled. No matter how thirst she was there was no way that she would _ever_ drink this water. Sludge clotted the pipes and coated the bottom. She was absolutely disgusted.

"Disgusting isn't?" a voice asked.

"Disgusting and disturbing." Trella answered simply she glanced at the speaker then did a double take. A human girl sat beside with jet black hair pushed back with a red headband with red fox ears. Her red spaghetti strap shirt was a little baggy and her wrists had fake fur bracelets a black trench coat draped over one of them. The blue jeans she wore were rolled to mid-calf and faded with too many washings. On her feet were ordinary sneakers the original color lost under the dirt and grime. The girl's most intriguing feature was her violet eyes that stood out against her dark skin. Trella was about to dismiss her presence when the girls fox ears twitch.

**_okay I lied Trella dosn't get her human form yet this chapter didn't turn out exactly as I planed. My fingers don't like writing my stories, only their own stories. Anyway, Toboe' getting back some memories and a new character is introduced. Will she cause trouble or will she help Toboe and Trella? I won't be puting out the next chapter until I get my tenth review; Update and other one or two words reviews don't count._**


	8. Chapter 8

Trella dragged her gaze away from the girl's twitching ears back to her own reflection in the water; she also caught the reflection of the girl in the water, except the water didn't show the girl's reflection. It showed a red fox's.

The girl started giggling. Trella switched from the girl and the fox reflection a few times also looking at what the store windows the glass showed the girl. She started to laugh at Trella's reaction. "You wolves are all the same thinking that you're the only one how can cast illusions. I'll have you know most wild carnivores can use illusions. Although it's strange to see a wolf without one in the city." The girl leaned back in thought. "Sometimes you'll get a coyote or even a half wolf without one up but never a pureblood wolf. You're the first one I've seem without it up."

Trella growled at her. "Okay, alright I get the hint you want to be alone. Just don't blame me if you run into trouble for not having an illusion. But remember only human made objects show the illusion, your true self is reviled in water, shadows, and footprints." The girl, _fox_, Trella corrected herself, _that girl is a fox_, skipped away.

The sun had moved in the sky quite a bit when Trella started wondering where Silver might be. Furthermore she was getting thirsty. She slipped into a light doze.

Two men arguing woke her. She wished they would just shut up. When they showed no sign of ending the argument she listened.

"What do you not understand? Just put the rope around that dog's neck and drag it to the truck."

"But boss what if it belongs to someone?"

"Than the idiots shouldn't have left it in this part of town. Even if it is a pet it doesn't take much to turn it into a fighter. Now do it."

These humans sounded like Pit scum, taking some unsuspecting dog and forcing it into fighting. Trella lifted her head quickly. Just in time to avoid having a rope slipped over her head. Those humans were talking about me! Looking at the two men she saw one had the stick with the rope at the end she had seen a lot of in the Pit and the other a tranquilizer gun. Instinct told her to run at the sight of the gun. Determined to stay out of sight of the gun she zigzagged some as she raced down the streets. A shot was fired and she could feel it as it brushed her fur. Trella turned into an ally way and screeched to a stop as she reached a dead end. She turned ready to fight.

The two men ran in and pointed the gun at her. She couldn't help but flinch, waiting for the shot. "Uh sorry miss we're looking for a dog."

"Haven't seen one" she stuttered out.

"Wrong ally maybe." They backed out and continued their pursuit. Trella followed them out soon after. Heading back to the fountain she kept an eye out for more trouble.

Only when she looked in a store selling mirrors did she see why the men hadn't shot her. A girl looked back at her she and the girl stared back at one another. Trella shook her head and turned away. So did the girl. She turned and walked past the shop.

"So that's your illusion. Sure is pretty." A voice beside her said. Trella jumped back. It was the fox from earlier. She went back to the store with mirrors. The girl stared back at her. Trella raised her paw with Silver's bangles and put it on the window so did the girl also with silver bangles.

"I did it." she whispered. "I finally did it." Her illusion had silver hair only a few shades lighter than her fur done in a long braid that ended at her hips. She had on a tight black long sleeve shirt with a spaghetti strap shirt over it that was the same color as her eyes which were a bright jade green. Her necklace matched her eyes perfectly. A decorative belt made of silver stars hung on her hips. The black jeans she wore fit her nicely and flared out covering the top of her boots that added at least an inch to her height.

"You're a human raised aren't you?" more of a statement then a question. Trella looked at the fox. "Oh don't look so surprised. It's pretty obvious. You're on edge. You're very jumpy and you use mainly your eyes. Not so much your ears and nose. Anyone raised in the wild would know that. Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of I was raised by humans as well. They got rid of me when they found out what I was. I've been on my own for a while now." They walked back to the fountain the fox stuck a paw in the water and watched the ripples. "I'm Kitsun by the way. I realized that we never got properly introduced. So, what's your name?"

She hesitated, not knowing which name to use, but luckily was saved from answering while Silver skidded up to them with a paper bag held in his mouth. Dropping the bag at her feet exclaiming, "You got your illusion to work! Congratulations! Who's she?" gesturing towards Kitsun.

"Her name is Kitsun the fox. She's been keeping me company. So what took you so long?"

"There's no decent food anywhere near here. I had to go to the other side of the city just to find something edible. So Kitsun what is a fine looking vixen doing in a city like this?" smoothly drawing her into the conversation.

The three sat talking and sharing the food Silver brought. Kitsun was entertaining telling stories about animals she had met, making Trella and Silver laugh. She was flighty flipping from one subject to the next with big gestures. At one such flip of the subject she suddenly said, "I just noticed part of your ear is missing." She pointed to the said ear that sure enough there was a small tear at the edge.

"Oh, yeah, I was in a big fight and my opponent left with part of my ear. It doesn't hinder me in any way so I forget all about it." Trella shifted nervously wanting to change the subject. She never wanted to think about the Pit again if possible. But Kitsun once again changed the subject. The sun was setting when Silver stood saying, "We'd better be finding a place to stay for the night."

"Hey why don't you stay with me? I know a place that's safe where all of us can fit." And that was that Kitsun led the way to a fallen building but the basement was still intact. All three of them curled together and fell asleep Kitsun's tail twined with Trella's and as her head rested against Silver's back. Trella's head lay on Sliver's paws and Silver's rested on her shoulders. All of them felt oddly at peace.

**_so now you know who miss fox is. how is it good bad? i'm going to wait to relesae chapter 9 until i get my 15 review. i would like to know if toboe trella and Kitsun should A stay in the city B live in the forest near the city C move to another city/ town or D keep moving. need to know by chapter 10. and not a lot of time because chapter 9 is half way through._**


	9. Chapter 9

Time flew by for the two wolves and the fox. Kitsun stuck by Trella and Silver most of the time and they decided that although she was flighty she was no danger and Trella elected to let Kitsun use her real name. Every so often Kitsun would disappear for days at a time. But she always came back. Silver showed Trella how to live in the city, how to steal, dig through trash cans and pick out some food. Trella thought it was disgusting but the trash made up most of their meals and it was safer then stealing. He also pointed out gangs signs, and how to know when you were in another's wolfs territory.

Trella kept her promise to teach Silver to fight. Mostly she would just attack Silver and Silver found his own way to fend her off. Kitsun found these matches fascinating. After a while she would also attack Silver getting him use to having more than one opponent.

The fallen building became their home. They were safe there. No one bothered them. Although Silver still couldn't remember his past he tried not to let it get him down. Sometimes he would just say something random then would get frustrated when he couldn't remember more. Kitsun learned of this during the beginning when he was playfully flirting with her. Trella had growled "you are such a tease." And Silver replied "at least I'm not as bad a Hige." When Kitsun asked who Hige was his good mood fell and he walked outside without answering and spent the night staring up at the sky. Kitsun fretted worrying if she had done something wrong. Trella took pity on her and explained the situation.

A few days ago Silver announced there was going to be a full moon soon and he didn't want to spend it in the city. Trella jumped at the chance for some real meat. Kitsun was ecstatic saying "I always heard full moons were special to wolves, now I can finally see why!" so they headed out of the city and found an open field and stayed there waiting for the night of the full moon.

Silver went on with the hunting lessons. And once again she failed to catch a single thing. Her mood was foul about the fact she was the only one who hadn't caught anything. Silver after a few attempts had gotten two rabbits and a few squirrels even Kitsun had killed a robin and ate its eggs. Trella was just about to give up for the night when a small rabbit darted across her path. She jumped at it expecting her jaws to snap up only air. Instead her mouth was full of fur. The rabbit hung limp in her jaws. Trella pranced back to their den.

Silver and Kitsun cheered when they saw her prize. She kept the rabbit with her all evening not even nibbling on it. Kitsun and Silver teased her relentlessly. Finally she had enough and went to the nearby stream for water. The water was clean and refreshing. Trella couldn't get enough of it. The midday sun warmed the water and it was impossible to resist washing the city's grime off her she plunged into the cool water after placing the rabbit high on the bank.

Something broke through the brush startling Trella causing her to lose her footing slipping underwater. When she righted herself and looked around nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except for a little fuzz ball running back into the tree line and it had HER rabbit in its mouth! She had worked hard all day for that rabbit and ain't no way was some fuzz ball going to take it away! The water broke around her as she tore after what was stealing HER rabbit.

_**Pack P.O.V. **_

They had been searching for weeks now for Toboe and still no sign of him. This was the third city. "Any luck?" Kiba asked Tsume as he walked to their designated meeting spot. He growled in response. He had been doing that even more than normal since Toboe disappeared. Kiba turned to Hige. "And you?"

"None whatsoever, it's like the Runt fell off the face of the planet." Hige sighed, "How hard can it be to fine one trouble magnet of a runt?"

"You boys look down!" A familiar black wolf with blue eyes jumped down from her perch. "What's got you so low?"

"Hey Blue!" Hige was the only one of them whose mood brightened at the sight of the half wolf.

Blue looked over the male wolves, the _three_ wolves. "Hey where's Toboe?"

"That's what we'd like to know!" Tsume snarled.

"He disappeared weeks ago and there was a storm right after that washed away his trail." Kiba explained. "It's been nearly two months with no sign of him."

"Would it help if I kept an eye out for him while I travel?" Blue said after a while.

"Why would we want help for the likes of you?" Tsume asked harshly.

Kiba and Hige pushed him away and Hige said pleasantly, "Ignore him he's irritable right now."

While Kiba calmly accepted her help with a, "If you don't mind doing us the favor."

Blue left them and headed west to look for the young red wolf while Tsume and Hige argued. The arguing turned into a fight which Kiba had a difficult time braking up. After Tsume feel asleep Hige limped over to Kiba and whispered "For the first time I'm hoping to meet up with a hostile pack of wolves so Tsume can stop taking his anger out on me."

Kiba grunted in agreement.

_**Trella P.O.V.**_

Trella crashed through the underbrush after the fuzz ball that had taken her rabbit. The fuzz ball, which Trella could now see clearly was a wolf cub, was barely keeping ahead of her. She was about to lunge for the wolf cub when a huge black mass slammed into her. The instinct received from the months in the Pit kicked in and she started fighting the large mass. In only a few minutes the black mass had her pinned to the forest floor. She let loose a howl of outrage. No one had ever beaten her in the Pits and she was NOT going to lose this fight. She had beaten larger dogs then what had her down.

Trella rolled to her feet the reared onto her hind legs taking her opponent be surprise. The opponent landed on his back. He flipped to his feet and was about to charge at her when Silver and Kitsun crashed through the brush stopping in front of him snarling.

"Kindly tell me the reason for attacking my pack mate." Silver inquired through clenched teeth.

The black wolf looked amused, "Are you seriously challenging me runt?" glistening yellow eyes bore into him.

"I'd rather not fight you if it can be avoided but I will not hesitate to do so if I deem necessary."

"The she-wolf was attacking my sister." The black wolf sat calmly very sure that he could take these three if they attacked.

"That fuzz ball you call a sister stole _MY RABBIT_!"

Kitsun laughed lightly, "You'd better give her the rabbit back. Trella is very possessive of it."

"You won't attack my sister once you have the rabbit right?" he asked Trella. Reviving a nod he called to the undergrowth where the cub hid "Lavender come here and bring the rabbit you took."

The small pup scurried from the brush and sat between her brother's front legs and nuzzled her head into his shaggy fur still holding the rabbit. He took the abused rabbit carcass and tossed it at Trella's feet. The pup whined and poked her brother's snout.

"Is she hungry?" Kitsun asked referring to the cub.

"If she was hungry she would have eaten this by now." Trella glared.

"Lav can't eat raw meat yet." The black wolf lowered his head ready to protect his sister at any cost from the she-wolf.

Silver's tail started thumping "If your hungry why not share our meal? We don't have enough for a feast but you won't go to bed hungry. And there is a full moon tonight there's no since in singing alone."

So the black wolf followed them to their den and was given some of their meal. Little Lavender would shyly peek out from her brother's legs staying very close to him at all times. "Why are you called Lavender?" Sliver asked the pup who had ventured out from under the brother's legs and into his shadow. Silver was crouched down to be eye level with her. She scurried back to her brother who picked her up and placed her in the sun. The pup's fur which was gray in the shadows now showed a mixture of black and gray. There was enough black in her fur that it had a light purple hue to it.

Lavender ran back to her brother who was now lying down and curled up on his front paws and promptly went to sleep. The black wolf looked around "when is the rest of your pack going to arrive? Where are they?" he asked suddenly.

"This is the pack me, Trella, and Kitsun. There is no one else."

"This is a pack? Two runts of wolves and a fox?" he laughed "You must be joking… your not joking. You're serious this is a pack. Two would be omegas and one who is not even a pack animal."

Silver went outside Trella watched him go then glared at the strange wolf. "Would be omegas huh? Well let me tell you I have taken down dogs _bigger_ than you with little problem. And what gives you the right to judge out pack. You're a stranger! We don't even know your name."

"If you're so strong why are you traveling with a runt like him?" he said triumphantly believing there couldn't possibly be a reason for them to travel together.

"That _runt_ as you so call saved my life! He also has more manners then you ever could! If all you can do is criticize our pack then get out! We were kind enough to give you and your sister food for the night and a warm place to sleep plus offered to let you sing with us. And this is the thanks we get. Criticism!? Be grateful that you have that pup with you or I would have ripped your throat out a while ago." Trella stormed out of the den leaving the fox with their guest.

"She is right you know. You shouldn't criticize what you don't understand. We may not be a normal pack but things are going nicely for us. What is your name anyways?"

"Demon. I am called Demon."

"It suites you with your moonless midnight sky color fur and glowing yellow eyes. Anyways Demon just be grateful the Silver left with THAT look in his eyes." Kitsun didn't answer the inquiring look in Demon's eyes. He was after all a stranger who had no need to know that Silver just regained a memory just as she didn't need to know what made Trella a great fighter and Silver have more endurance for one his size would normally have. She also did not need to know what put the haunted look in both of the wolves eyes she just needed to know that they could be trusted and so far they had earner her trust same as she had earned theirs.

Demon sighed as much as he hated to admit it this strange pack was faring better then he and his sister were. Maybe he'd stick around, for his sister's sake and to see what he could learn about what made these animals that would normally never get along bond stronger then his former pack. Well, he'd think about that later. Figuring out this pack was likely to take a long time.

The small pup squirmed on his paws. Nuzzling her he thought. _At least I was able to save little Lav._ He'd be forever grateful to have been able to rescue her. His precious little sister.

**_Happy now _****_ToboeDeidaraLover_****_ you got the pack's piont of view. so now there is a new black wolf with them. he's got a mystirous past. will he tell trella Kitsun and Toboe? Toboe remembered somthing what will it be? this chapter took forEVER. It's twice as long as normal. as always reviews are appreciated. _**


End file.
